


Psycho

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Psycho

这是一种热病。

Peter无意识地摸了一下嘴唇，用脚尖数着指针的节拍，教室的黑板摩擦着粉笔的顶端，题目写完的时候他已经算出了答案。

“Peter？”

“答案是0.5，瑞恩先生。”

“很好。”

他转了一下手里的铅笔，抓起了课桌里的书包。

5、4、3、2、1。

0。

“Peter，你不去竞赛队吗？”

“不了，我还有事。”

“算了MJ，反正这家伙啥都能答出来，只要比赛那天别睡过头就好了。”

这里的一切都那么小儿科，即使他可以秒答十项全能的任何问题，却还是猜不透那个人的想法。

少年领到的第一个任务是在遥远的欧洲参加内战，之后却只能管些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，好不容易自己找了个机会大显神通，却依旧被骂得狗血淋头。

太危险的任务被说自不量力，太简单的任务又被说缺乏挑战…

这样的矛盾不胜枚举，少年的大脑常常被这些难解的疑问占据：一天百条信息他嫌多，一天一条他又嫌少；派对邀请给了被说不体谅总裁的时间表，不给又被催说怠慢了VIP；约会女孩前常常得到意料之外的热心建议，可真的到了约会那天却临时call他出任务——有时候甚至得立刻飞到地球的另一端；兴冲冲推门而入时发现迎接他的只有AI管家，以为自己孤立无援时原本空空的战甲里却会忽然出现熟悉的身影；送上排队三小时的网红甜食被说破坏减肥计划，不送又被说不关心战友没礼貌；不收新战衣是伤人自尊，收下了又被念叨为什么没有回礼。

大脑无时无刻不再运转，绕着那个人的一切公转，其他的一切只是无足轻重的流星：

他给自己的眼神到底是故意还是无意？

他拥抱的到底是好邻居蜘蛛侠还是Peter Parker自己？

以及…

那天晚上，他睡在沙发上的时候，嘴唇上抚过的那股热量，到底是毯子的热风还是某个人无辜的呼吸？

“我受够了，Mr.Stark。”开门后他对着那双询问的眼睛自暴自弃地说道，“我受够了猜来猜去，现在轮到我出题了！”

男人一脸莫名其妙的样子，Peter一把拉过那个脑袋把嘴贴了上去。

该死的，他的大脑并没有停止运转，反而越来越热，乱七八糟的问题像雪崩一般淹没了一切理智的思绪。

为什么他讲话的语气那么强硬，舌尖却又那么柔软？

为什么他轻笑的鼻音能让心脏加速，气虚时的鼻音却能掐碎所有的动脉？

为什么他总能早一步看出他自以为藏得很好的意图？在他想加快节奏的时候故意停顿，以为被拒绝之后又紧紧追上来填满所有的空格。

“我回答得怎么样？”在咬着他下唇的时候对方还能从容不迫模模糊糊地把问题返回给他，“虽然这题来得比预料的晚太多，我还以为没戏了呢。”

“…您是故意的？”Peter在剧烈的晕眩中终于开始明白过来。

“有关约会的咨询，有一个重点我压着没告诉你。”亲吻停了一下，以便两人都能调整呼吸，鼻尖的磨蹭带着一点慵懒的引诱，“表白最重要的就是让对方一直想着你。”

Peter纵然有再多不服，这时候也只能付诸实际行动。好消息是，那些矛盾和疑问，纠缠在脑海里的盘根错节，终于烟消云散了。

====

灵感来自于Red Velvet的psycho


End file.
